


For in Dreams We Enter A World That Is Entirely Our Own

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Drabble, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry dreams about Professor Snape.





	For in Dreams We Enter A World That Is Entirely Our Own

_“Page 394.”_

_Harry tried to find the page Snape had instructed the class to turn to, but his book skipped from 393 to 395._

_“Quickly, Potter.”_

_“Sorry, Sir, the pages -”_

_Suddenly the rest of the class had disappeared, and Harry was bent over Snape’s desk with his pants around his ankles._

_“I’m sorry, Sir,” he called, but the spanks began regardless. The bursts of pain shook Harry’s body and he whimpered._

_“Cry for me, Potter,” Snape whispered into his ear, and Harry felt Snape’s cock shove abruptly into him -_

Harry awoke in bed, a wet spot on his pajama pants.


End file.
